


Dark Influences

by KieranPrince



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Rough Sex, Smut, Spandexverse, Voyeurism, Yaoi, alter ego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His instincts were telling him that something was deathly wrong with him, but he just couldn't figure out what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Influences

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the second prompt that latte-dah gave me. She asked me to write my take on Link’s “demonic puberty”. 
> 
> Well, as some of you guys may know, I have a bit of a different thought on Dark Link. I think of him more of Link’s alter ego (so basically, I think of him as a completely different person). If you want an example, think of it in terms of Yu-Gi-Oh. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Legend of Zelda

Link groaned as yet another headache pounded in his head. Well, perhaps calling it a headache was being too lenient. It was more like a constant migraine that only seemed to come at night and crush his brain slowly. His instincts were telling him that something was deathly wrong with him, but he just couldn’t figure out what. He had thought about asking his masters about his unusual pain, but decided against it. Ghirahim would surely mock him for complaining about a bit of pain. 

Which left Link in his current position- spread out on his bed while cradling his head with his pillow. Link cracked open his eyes and looked over to his nightstand. He reached out slowly for the glass of water that he left on his table, taking care not to make any sudden movements that would jostle his head. Curling his fingers around the glass, link brought the rim to his lips and took small gulps of water. 

A sudden knock on the door caused Link to jump. The cried out as the glass slipped out of his hand, the water spilling onto the bed. A large wet spot spread quickly on his bed, but his full attention was on the blistering pain in his head. He felt as though something smashed against his skull. Link fell down on his bed and clutched his head tightly, grinding his teeth against each other. 

However, it seemed as though even just staying still brought him some sort of pain. His teeth felt overly sensitive and every time that he ground his teeth against each other, a groan of pain left his mouth. His gums felt weirdly numb, almost as though he was growing new teeth. A heat wave flowed through his body and made him much more uncomfortable than he already had been. 

Link didn’t notice when his door opened, and he didn’t notice when Ghirahim slipped into his room. He did notice though when the Demon Lord placed a hand on his forehead. A moan left Link’s mouth and he moved towards Ghirahim’s hand. The demon’s hand was wonderfully cool against his skin. 

“Skychild, what have you gotten yourself into now?” Ghirahim asked in disapproval.

Link didn’t answer him, too focused on the coldness of Ghirahim’s hand. He stared up at the Demon Lord with dazed eyes. His eyes were starting to glaze over, the pain and heat becoming too much for him to handle.

Ghirahim sighed and noticed the wet spot on the child’s bed. He couldn’t leave to sleep in his bed with it in such a condition. Not to mention, he needed to keep his eyes on the child. He had a feeling that he knew exactly what the child was going through, although he hoped that he was wrong. 

“Come on Skychild. Roll towards me,” Ghirahim urged softly, making sure to keep his hand on Link’s forehead. 

Link blinked slowly before Ghirahim’s words settled in. his face tightened up as pain shot through his body. He let out a shuddering breath before he rolled towards the edge of the bed. The Demon Lord grabbed onto him and Link immediately burrowed his face into Ghirahim’s chest. 

Deciding that walking would take to long, Ghirahim snapped his fingers as best as he could in his position. They vanished from Link’s room and reappeared seconds later in Ghirahim’s. The Demon Lord deposited Link onto his bed before he gazed down at the child again. 

Bending down slightly, Ghirahim brushed Link’s wet bangs out of his face. A sharp gasp left his mouth as he looked right into the child’s blood-red eyes. There was still a hint of blue around the pupil, but the color was quickly being overwhelmed by the demonic red spread towards the center. Standing up quickly, Ghirahim immediately snapped his fingers, binding Link to the headboard. 

At once, a hiss left the child’s mouth. His teeth were bared, revealing a set of fangs. At that point, Link’s eyes were completely red. 

_“Release me!”_ Link growled out. 

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes. “I don’t think so. You will stay right there while I go and talk to our master,” Ghirahim said. 

_“I have no master,”_ Link snarled out. 

Ghirahim growled and stalked towards the child. He was well aware that it wasn’t the child that he was talking to, but his demonic side instead. Demise and himself had worried for sometime now that Link would start to be affected by the demonic aura in the demon world. But they never expected the change to occur so soon. 

Stepping closer to Link, Ghirahim placed a finger underneath the child’s chin before lifting his head up. The demon tried to snatch his head away, but the Demon Lord grabbed his head before he could move away. Link growled menacingly and bared his teeth again, but Ghirahim was unaffected. 

“You may think that you’re being threatening, but I’m not fazed by your little hissing. Now, calm yourself or I will gag you as well,” Ghirahim snapped before turning the child’s head sideways. 

Thankfully, Link remained quiet, but Ghirahim could feel the glare aimed at his head. He inspected the child’s ear, noticing that they were a bit sharper on the edges. His skin was also a slightly darker shade. 

It appeared as though the child was indeed going through his own form of demonic puberty. 

“How long have you been going through these pains, Skychild?” Ghirahim asked while he searched for any more changes. 

Link scoffed and looked Ghirahim right in the eyes. “You’ll have to ask my host that. All that I know is that I’ve been trying to get free for months now,” the child said with a smirk. 

Ghirahim’s eyes narrowed and he stepped away from Link. Something was nagging at his subconscious about the current situation, but he wasn’t sure what it was. Perhaps his master would know. 

Lifting his hand up, Ghirahim was about to snap his fingers and teleport out of the room when the sound of metal breaking reached his ears. Seconds later, someone tackled him to the ground. The Demon Lord grunted and shut his eyes before snapping them back open. Link was smirking down at him, licking his lips slowly. 

“And where do you think that you’re going?” Link asked in a teasing tone. 

Ghirahim sneered and attempted to get up, but was slammed back down to the ground. “Now now Ghirahim. What’s the rush?” Link asked, the smirk on his face spreading.

“It is in your best interest to release me, Skychild,” Ghirahim growled.

Link barked out a laugh. “Or what?”

Ghirahim tipped his head back and let the smallest traces of a smirk show before he flipped their position around. Link gasped loudly as his back hit the floor. His eyes were wide for a few seconds before they narrowed dangerously. He started struggling underneath the Demon Lord’s grasp, only to freeze when Ghirahim growled menacingly. 

Before he could stop himself, Ghirahim leaned down and bit harshly into Link’s neck. A cry left Link’s mouth and he arched his back. The Demon Lord sucked viciously on the spot, marking the child. A few moments later, Ghirahim leaned back up and licked the mark. 

“I don’t care if you’re changing into a demon or not. You will continue to submit to me,” Ghirahim growled in Link’s ear before pulling the child into a rough kiss. 

*******

Link groaned as he started to come to. A grimace pulled at his face and he stretched his body. Every part of his body felt sore, even parts that he didn’t know even existed. Cracking open his eyes, Link looked around the room. He instantly recognized it as Ghirahim’s room. 

Well, that explained why he felt as though he went against an army of Bokoblins. The Demon Lord was way too rough with him at times. The hero was starting to wonder if Ghirahim has some dominance issues that he needed to work out. 

Link spared a glance at his body and froze. Scattered all across his chest and legs were scratches and marks. “What the hell…,” Link trailed off, feeling each mark in shock. 

Something pushed against the back recesses of his mind, but Link pushed it away. He tried desperately to remember what happened last night, but found that at the moment he came to a blank. Link slowly sat up in the bed and hissed loudly. It seemed as though Ghirahim had gone crazy with his dominance yet again. If felt as though a large rod had been shoved up his ass. 

Groaning in pain, Link rolled out of bed and placed a hand on the small of his back. Slowly, the hero shuffled towards the bathroom so that he could get some painkillers. Placing his hand on the doorknob, Link opened the door and immediately came to a stop. 

Ghirahim was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing his hair. But that wasn’t what caught Link’s attention. What Link was staring at was the condition of the Demon Lord’s chest. It looked as though some wild animal had attacked the demon’s chest. There were just as many scratches and marks on Ghirahim’s chest as there were on his own. 

“Ghirahim?” Link questioned softly, his eyes still wide in horror. 

The Demon Lord glanced at him before he stilled. Then, a gleam entered Ghirahim’s eyes and he started advancing on Link. He watched as the child stumbled away from him and he smirked in amusement. When Link’s back connected with the wall, he placed both of his hands on the wall, trapping the hero. 

Leaning down, Ghirahim brushed his lips against Link’s ear before taking the lobe into his mouth. He heard a whimper leave the child’s mouth. “Ghirahim…stop…,” the hero panted out. 

Raising an eyebrow, Ghirahim stood up and glanced at Link. “And why should I?” the Demon Lord asked before attaching his mouth to Link’s neck, nibbling gently on one of the marks. 

Link winced as pain shot through his neck and he placed his hands on Ghirahim’s chest before pushing him away. “Ghirahim, I’m serious! Stop it!” 

Huffing in irritation, Ghirahim removed himself from the child’s person and glared down at the hero. “What?”

Link bit his lip and looked down at his hands. Taking in a deep breath, the hero glanced back up at the Demon Lord. “What exactly happened last night?”

Ghirahim froze in shock and looked down at the child. “Excuse me?”

“I ask what happened last night,” Link stammered out. 

Ghirahim found that he couldn’t think of anything to say. All that he could do was stare at the child. It was impossible that the child could have forgotten what had happened. He had been completely aware of his surroundings. Unless…

Clenching his jaw, Ghirahim turned away from Link and began walking out of the room when Link grabbed his wrist. Glancing back at the child, the Demon Lord sighed as he saw the worried gaze that the child fixed on him. 

“What’s going on Ghirahim? What aren’t you telling me?” Link asked. 

Ghirahim downcast his eyes and took Link’s hand in his own. Giving the child a forced smile, the Demon Lord pressed a kiss to the hero’s temple. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just going to our master to see if there is anything to worry about. Just remain here.”

Link slowly nodded his head before releasing Ghirahim from his grip. He watched as the Demon Lord walked out of the room before he slumped slightly. Something in the back of his mind pushed forward to get his attention again, but Link pushed it back. A sigh echoed through his mind before the presence left. After a few minutes of just standing in silence, Link turned back towards the bed when he froze.

Sitting right in the center of the bed was a dark figure. The man was smirking at him, a smug atmosphere surrounding him. His mouth was parted slightly, his fangs gleaming in the light. Their eyes locked with each other, sky blue with blood-red. 

“Well well, hello Link,” the man purred, the smirk on his face never leaving. 

Link just continued staring at the man, his eyes narrowing slightly. The man looked almost…familiar. He obviously had never met him, but there was something about him that nagged at Link’s mind. 

“Who are you?” Link asked cautiously, taking a step back. 

The man crawled across the bed until he was on the very edge. He then held out his hand towards Link, his eyes glimmering brightly. “I think you know the answer to that Link. Come on now. There’s no need to be shy.”

Link heart started beating a little bit quicker but he walked towards the mysterious man. For some reason, he felt as though he could trust the man. When his hand slipped into the man’s hand, the hero let himself be led onto the bed. He shivered as the man pinned him to the bed before he straddled his hips. Link gazed up at the man and stared for a moment before it finally clicked. 

He was looking right at himself. 

Eyes growing wide, Link took in every detail of the man’s face. Everything about him was the exact same. Although his skin was a much darker shade, his eyes were blood-red instead of blue, and his hair was pitch black, they were exactly alike nonetheless. 

The man smirked, as though he could read Link’s exact thoughts. “So you’ve finally figured it out?” 

“Are you…me?” Link asked softly, still letting his eyes take in everything about the man. 

Leaning down, the man looked right into his eyes. “Good guess. Almost right, but not quite,” the man whispered before pressing his lips against Link’s. 

Link’s breath hitched at the touch. His mouth parted as the man drew away. “What are you then?” the hero asked breathlessly. 

“I’m your dark side,” the man said before licking Link’s bottom lip slowly, eyes glimmering mischievously.

*******

“So you’re telling me that Link has finally gone through his demonic change,” Demise asked. 

Ghirahim nodded his head. “Yes. And I fear that the child may not even be aware of it.”

Demise hummed and rubbed his temple. He had actually expecting something like this to happen much later. But there was no use thinking along those terms now. They needed to observe the child and make sure that nothing bad happened. Standing up slowly, Demise signaled Ghirahim to follow him. 

Both demons walked down the hall towards Ghirahim’s room. When they reached the Demon Lord’s room, both of them stopped. They sensed a demonic presence in Ghirahim’s room. But they also sensed Link’s human presence as well. 

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes and opened the door. Both demons froze as they entered the room. Right on the bed, the Skychild was sucking some man’s cock enthusiastically while getting fingered roughly. The man fingering the child glanced up and smirked. 

“Well well, look who decided to join us. It’s our _masters_ ,” the demon purred. 

Neither could say anything, just staring as Link fell apart underneath the demon’s hand. Link removed his mouth on his dark side’s cock to spare a glance over his shoulder before he turned his attention back to the cock in his hand. After a while, Ghirahim shook himself out of his daze and stomped towards the man to give him a piece of his mind. As he drew closer, he realized that he was staring right into the child’s demon face. 

“Who the hell are you?” Ghirahim growled out, grabbing a clump of the demon’s hair. 

“I think you know the answer to that, Ghirahim. But since you want an introduction, you can call me Dark Link,” the demon said with a smirk, not even slowing down his thrusts inside of Link. 

Narrowing his eyes, Ghirahim inspected the demon in front of him. Now that he thought about it, the demon did look familiar. There were marks on his body in the exact same place that they were on the child’s body. And the smirk on his face was the exact same smirk that had spited him last night. 

Growling loudly, Ghirahim pulled the demon’s hair and pulled his head back before attaching his mouth on Dark Link’s neck. He sucked harshly on one of the marks, biting at it roughly. The sudden urge to assert his dominance over the demon was overwhelming. And instead of a cry of pain, the demon moaned loudly. 

“Shit… _yeeessssss_ ,” Dark Link growled out, urging Ghirahim on. 

Ghirahim growled and sucked even harder, shedding himself of his clothing. He moved his free hand down to cup Link’s behind, sliding two of his fingers in beside Dark Link’s fingers. A strangled moan left the child’s mouth and he removed his mouth from his dark side’s cock for a few moments to look at the two demons. 

“What are you two-” Link statement was suddenly cut off by fingers slipping into his mouth. 

Eyes widening in shock, Link looked up into Dark Link’s eyes. “Just relax and go with the flow, Link,” Dark Link whispered before he started fingering the hero once again. 

Link gasped loudly and moved a bit closer to his dark side’s body. He could feel both Dark Link and Ghirahim’s fingers inside of him, spreading him wide. Whining deep in his throat, the hero glanced over his shoulder and locked eyes with Demise. His master was resting against the wall with his arms crossed, just watching them with heated eyes. Well, it wouldn’t be the first time that that happened.

Dark Link noticed that Link’s attention was elsewhere, so he curled his fingers up so that they were pressing against the hero’s prostate. Link arched his back and swung his head back around, resting it on the bed. His eyes fell shut and he groped around for his dark side’s cock, needing something to distract him. He slipped the head into his mouth, licking his tongue against the slit. 

Removing his mouth from Dark Link’s neck, the Demon Lord looked down at the Skychild. Ghirahim growled at the display that the child was putting up. He slammed his fingers deep inside of the child, his fingers bumping against Dark Link’s. Gazing over his shoulder, Ghirahim locked eyes with his master. Demise uncrossed his arms and signaled his sword to walk towards him. Raising his eyebrow, the Demon Lord removed his fingers from inside of the child and moved off of the bed, waltzing over to his master. 

Demise just stared at Ghirahim as he walked towards him. When the Demon Lord was in his vicinity, Demise curled his fingers into his sword’s hair and kissed him roughly. They broke away seconds later and the Demon King took the time to take in Ghirahim’s appearance. The Demon Lord was becoming flushed in the face and his lips were puffing up. Smirking widely, Demise placed his hand on Ghirahim’s head and pushed him down until he was on his knees. 

Not needing any more encouragement, Ghirahim removed his master’s cloak and grabbed onto his thick cock. He laved the head with his tongue, all while gazing up at Demise. Demise growled loudly and tightened his grip on his sword’s hair before forcing him to swallow more of his shaft. His eyes flickered up momentarily to see what the little hero and his demon side were doing. Demise took in a deep breath at the sight and leaned his head on the wall behind him. 

Link’s breath hitched as Dark Link cupped his behind. The two fingers inside of him were still thrusting quickly, teasing his prostate ever few thrusts. Link sucked harder on his dark side’s arousal, gagging slightly when the head hit the back of his throat. Tears prickled at the edges of his eyes but he kept going. One of his hands moved down to cup Dark Link’s testicles, rolling them in his hand.

Dark Link hissed in pleasure and threw his head back before grinding his hips towards Link’s face. Arousal shot through his body as he felt Link’s throat tightening around him. His eyes flickered up to Demise and Ghirahim, who were rutting against each other. Demise was staring right at him, a smirk evident on his face. 

A silent agreement was passed between the two demons. Smirking wider, both demons grabbed a clump of their partners’ hair, pulling them off of their cocks. Dark Link removed his fingers from inside of the Skychild and turned him around. He ground his hips against Link’s entrance for a few moments, teasing the rim with the head of his cock. Then, he curled his arms around Link’s torso and slammed deep inside of the hero. 

Link moaned loudly and lost the strength in his arms, falling forward on the bed. Just a few feet away, the hero heard Ghirahim moaning wantonly. Cracking his eyes open, Link watched as Demise plundered Link’s entrance, pinning the Demon Lord against the wall. His eyes then fell shut again and he gripped the sheets as Dark Link thrust quickly inside of him. 

Dark Link grunted as Link tightened around him. He grabbed onto Link’s hips, digging his sharpened nails into the hero’s skin. He licked his lips as he watched the shiver going through the hero’s spine. Movement in front of him drew Dark Link’s attention away from the hero.

Ghirahim grunted as he was moved away from the wall. He moaned as Demise picked him up, still grinding his hips slightly. The next thing he knew, the Demon Lord was leaning on the bed, a few inches away from the Skychild. Lifting his head up, Ghirahim moved his hand up so that he was holding onto Link’s. 

The Skychild grasped Ghirahim’s hand and moaned as Dark Link resumed his harsh thrusts. The head of his cock pressed against his prostate, almost to the point of pain. Link gritted his teeth at the intensity, but he couldn’t stop himself from rocking against Dark Link. He heard his dark side chuckling darkly before warmth breath washed over the back of his neck. 

“You’re such a slut, Link. Rocking against me as if you can’t get enough. But I know you can’t get enough, because we’re one in the same. I know how much of a slut you are for this, hero,” Dark Link growled in Link’s ear.

Link shivered at the words and opened his eyes slightly. Right in front of him, Ghirahim appeared to be going through the same intensity that he was going through. There was a blush on the Demon Lord’s cheeks and Link could feel his cock twitching at the sight. Swallowing tightly, Link moved forward slightly and kissed Ghirahim’s open mouth. 

The Demon Lord flinched slightly before he snapped his eyes open. He looked at Link’s flushed face before he relaxed when he realized that it was the child that was kissing him. Shutting his eyes again, Ghirahim molded his lips against Link’s. The child coaxed Ghirahim’s mouth open, twirling their tongues together. Their hands clasped each others, giving them an anchor. 

Demise and Dark Link watched as Ghirahim and Link kissed each other. The sight made both demons growl before they finally got down to business. Both demons developed the same pace, pressing Link and Ghirahim against each other. 

Ghirahim and Link grasped at each other, moaning and panting loudly. Their cocks rubbed against each other. Link whimpered as he felt his stomach start to twist up, signaling his upcoming orgasm. He rutted against Ghirahim faster, thrusting back on Dark Link’s cock. The Demon Lord moaned as well, echoing back Link’s movements. 

“I…I can’t…,” Link whimpered out before coming right on Ghirahim’s stomach.

Seconds later, the Demon Lord followed, mixing his come with Link’s. The hero and the Demon Lord slumped against each other, still holding onto one another as Dark Link and Demise continued to thrust into them. 

Demise growled as Ghirahim tightened around him. His fingers dug into the Demon Lord’s hip, drawing blood. He curled his arm around Ghirahim’s torso and pulled him close, driving his cock deeper inside of the Demon Lord. Ghirahim’s entrance tightened around him repeatedly and Demise grunted as he came inside of the Demon Lord. 

Dark Link did the same with Link, pulling him into his lap. Link whined at the sensations, his body way too sensitive. His entrance kept tightening and loosening quickly. All that he could do was bite his lip and clench his legs together. Dark Link moaned in Link’s ear before he stilled inside of the hero and climaxed inside. 

Link whimpered at the wet feeling of his dark side coming inside of him. He squirmed slightly and gazed over at Ghirahim. The Demon Lord was resting against his master, mumbling underneath his breath. Letting out a soft breath, Link turned his attention back to Dark Link. He laid down on the bed and pulled his dark side down so that he was resting on the hero’s chest. 

They stared at each other for a few moments before Dark Link let his eyes fall shut. Seconds later, the demon disappeared from the bed, the only evidence that he had been there being the black shadow. The shadow slowly moved on around Link’s chest before it slipped inside of him. 

Link shivered as he felt something move underneath his skin. The peculiar feeling traveled up his body until it stayed in his head. Something brushed in his mind before a sense of warmth washed over him. A small smile spread across the hero’s face before he moved over slightly on the bed, giving Ghirahim and Demise room to rest.


End file.
